The pyrolytic conversion process requires high temperatures in the 1200.degree. to 1800.degree. F. range in the oven chamber. Then forces due to thermal expansion, as well as the thermal properties of materials, must be accommodated in order to achieve satisfactory operation in a commercial environment.
The products of pyrolyzation are gases and solids having various constituents which determine their volatility and density. The term "gas" as used herein includes non-condensible gases and also vapors (both oil and water vapors). These products are released at high temperature, which must be reduced in order to condense the gases into their liquid constituents and also to collect the solid products. Temperature differentials are required which must be accommodated to handle thermal expansion especially in the solids collection apparatus. It is also desirable to separate low density and high density solids, for example, char of low density from high density particles, such as fragments of metals and other materials which are not pyrolyzed.
The injection of the feed stock materials presents material handling problems, since it is desirable that the injection not introduce air into the converter (a dangerous condition). It is also desirable to provide convenient access to the internals of the converter for maintenance and repair and to assemble parts subject to wear so that their replacement is convenient.
Accordingly the present invention has the following aspects:
(a) allowance for heat expansion of the converter and also of the exterior casing of the converter, which is both practical and cost effective; PA1 (b) assembling the converter and the apparatus, which handles the products discharged from the converter so that thermal expansion and contraction of the discharge handling apparatus is accommodated; PA1 (c) separating and scrubbing the solids of low and high density, such as char resulting from the pyrolyzation of hydrocarbons and solids of material which has not been pyrolyzed, by selective floatation in liquid (water) which also reduces the temperature of these products; PA1 (d) compacting materials to be pyrolyzed so that little or no preprocessing (comminuting) of these materials (feedstock) is needed and also so that when injected into the converter drum the feedstock materials maintain an air lock in an injector preventing the introduction of air which might give rise to dangerous operating conditions in the converter, and eliminating the need to use separately made bales or bags of such materials; PA1 (e) condensing and scrubbing the gaseous products of pyrolyzation in a manner to separate hydrocarbon liquids, in accordance with their volatility, efficiently and without the need of expensive condensers and to prevent fouling of piping and duct work carrying these gaseous products; PA1 (f) operating the converter with bearings and seals utilizing water for coolant and sealant purposes; and PA1 (g) arranging the components, parts and framework of the converter so as to enable the converter to be fabricated full scale, for example with the casing including the converter drum and support drum 30 to 40 feet in length and from 6 to 9 feet in diameter and in such a configuration to be operated at temperatures sufficient to pyrolyze feed stock materials, such as those mentioned above.